Magnets
by JackO'NeillIsTheMan
Summary: A way John and Liz might get together, so Sparky! With guest appearances from Sam and Jack!
1. Chapter 1

Magnets

by JackO'NeillIsTheMan

Magnets - Chapter 1

**mag****·****net:** A person, a place, an object, or a situation that exerts attraction.

It was the inaugural ball for the newly reelected President of the United States. Many high ranking military and civilians of the SGC and the Atlantis Expedition were there, some who knew the President personally, some who were meeting him for the first time.

General Jack O'Neill broke into a huge grin. He gently nudged his wife in the side, "Magnets."

"What?" Colonel Samantha O'Neill looked over at her husband in confusion.

Jack leaned over to whisper in her ear as he nodded slightly and gave a small gesture with his wine glass through the crowd, "It's the only explanation. Magnets."

Sam followed his gaze across the White House ballroom. A woman with shoulder-length curly brown hair wearing a dark red dress was talking and laughing with a man in Air Force blues, also with brown hair, although his had a distinctly spiked look, almost as if he had just rolled out of bed.

She looked back at Jack who was now watching the couple with a knowing smirk on his face. Sam had a matching look on her own, "You're right, they are the definition of magnets. But I don't think they know that. Maybe we should give them a little help?"

"Sam! I'm shocked, wait, no, I'm not. That's a brilliant idea coming from you and since you are brilliant that shouldn't be a surprise at all. I guess I just never figured on you being a matchmaker."

"Well, Jack, I guess I just sympathize. I can see us in them and I just want them to be as happy as we are, you know? They don't have any rules specifically stopping them and we know it wouldn't change anything, we've been there, so maybe we can save them a few years of longing."

"Aww, that's sentimental honey, I love it. And I have the perfect plan!" Jack whispered his idea into Sam's ear and then they both slipped through the crowd to the DJ.

"Attention ladies and gentleman! This song and the next are dedicated to Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir from General and Colonel O'Neill. They also told me to tell you you have to dance to both of these songs with each other and no protests!" The DJ sat back down and pushed play...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel John Sheppard turned to look at Dr. Elizabeth Weir. His boss. The one person he really shouldn't feel this way about.

Shocked eyes locked and held.

'Oh, crap. Two whole songs in his arms? I'm so screwed. He's my military commander, I'm not supposed to feel this way about him!"

"Well, 'Lizbeth, shall we dance? I'd rather not be hunted down by the O'Neills if we try to refuse," he held his hand out as he smirked at her.

"Of course, John, let's not keep them waiting," she took his offered hand while inside she thought, 'Damn, since when do our hands fit so perfectly?'

You've got someone here

Wants to make it all right

Someone that loves you more than life

Right here

You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight

A hand to lead you on through the night

Right here

I know your heart can get

All tangled up inside

But don't you keep it to yourself

John couldn't believe how the song fitted him so well. 'I feel this way, exactly this way about Elizabeth. I wish I could just tell her!'

When your long day is over

And you can barely drag your feet

The weight of the world

Is on your shoulders

I know what you need

Bring it on home to me

You know I know you

Like the back of my hand

And you know I'm gonna do

All that I can

Right here

I'm gonna lie with you

Till you fall asleep

When the morning comes

I'm still gonna be

Right here

Oh, yes, I am

(Ooooooooooooo)

So take your worries and

Just drop them at the door

Baby, leave it all behind

When your long day is over

And you can barely drag your feet

When the weight of the world

Is on your shoulders

I know what you need

Bring it on home to me

'This is everything John is to me, my best friend, my partner, my... aww crap. I can't lie to myself anymore, I love him.'

Baby, let me be your safe harbor

Don't let the water come

And carry you away

When your long day is over

And you can barely drag your feet

The weight of the world

Is on your shoulders

I know what you need

Bring it on home to me

Oh, bring it on home

Oh, bring it on home to me

Home to me

Oh, bring it on, bring it on

Home to me

Their eyes hadn't looked away the whole song. Anyone and everyone nearby could see the love reflecting there.

You've got someone here

Wants to make it all right

Someone that loves you more than life

Right here

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: I couldn't just put it all up at once! I wrote this in my head at around 3 am, but I couldn't type it until now. I hope you like! The song is "Bring It On Home" by Little Big Town It's really good!


	2. Chapter 2

Magnets - Chapter 2

**mag****·****net****·****ism: **strong attractive power or charm

A/N: Oops, forgot the disclaimer last time! So here it is- Don't own them, wish I did, but please don't sue.

As the next song began, Elizabeth recognized it. It was one of her favorites. She slowly began mouthing the words.

God only knows how I've needed a friend

Who can see through the boldness and pride

Someone strong enough to put my faith in

Someone willing to let me inside

So be a man

And be my man

I dare you to need me like nobody else

I dare you to feel me like you've never felt

I dare you to want to want

Want to be good to me

John saw the exact moment she stopped hiding, the moment she let him inside.

Baby you've got your reasons dangling from kite strings

Can you open your hands and let them fly

I know you won't always say and do the right things

But some things are worth a try

If you can

Be my man

I dare you to know me like I've never known

I dare you to show me that I can be shown

Dare you to want to want

Want to be good to me

Tell me I'm

Tell me I'm the one who deserves you

And every time

Every time you know that you want to

Yeah, I dare you

I dare you to hold me like you never will-again

Kiss me and leave the earth standing still

Dare you to want to want

He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and softly kissed her.

I dare you to need me like nobody else

I dare you to feel me like you've never felt

I dare you to want to want

Want to be good to me

Yeah, I dare you to want to want

Want to be good to me

The song faded away and he took her hand to lead her out onto a balcony. "Funny how we always end up here, isn't it?" He tried a joke to dispel the nervous tension that had gathered in his stomach.

"John, we can't pretend anymore. We know it won't effect our jobs, it's always been there, acknowledging it won't change things, we'll just be happy."

"You mean it? We can be together? I love you 'Lizbeth, but I thought we couldn't, not with our jobs the way they are," he looked at her hopefully, but still with a cautious tone in his voice.

"Yes, I love you too much to let a few disapproving people dictate my life anymore," she gave him her famous raised eyebrow look, "So are you gonna kiss me again or do I have to do it?"

"No way." And with that he kissed her, pouring all of his love into it this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled as she peeked out onto the balcony.

"What're you doing?" Jack murmured as he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Magnets. When they're strong enough they have to come together eventually," Sam twisted in his arms, planting a soft kiss on his lips, "Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

A/N: I love Jack and Sam. The song is "I Dare You" by SheDaisy Also great!


End file.
